Yugi Falling All To Pieces
by Arwyn Atreides
Summary: Yugi's world cracking and crumbling like a broken mirror slowly coming apart as the cracks reached out farther and farther. Will he be able to keep it all intact? Or will someone have to come sweep up after Yugi's done Falling All To Pieces...{rating for
1. Cuts and Fantasies

Yugi lost himself in deep thought as he watched the blood stream down his arm and drip into the sink, as his tears rolled down his chin and then fell into the sink. His mind screamed with too many emotions, memories, and thoughts. It was like standing in a funhouse mirror room and all the reflections were yelling at you what they feel and think. Complete and utter chaos ruled in his mind. There were swirling images of his grandfather, in the back of the ambulance, as they raced to the hospital. The sound of his wheezing, even muffled by the mask, feeding him oxygen, over his mouth, still was clear to Yugi's ears. The look on his grandfather's face as he exhaled his last breath, as his chest lowered but failed to come back up. A memory burned into his mind.  
  
Seeing Tea on Joey's lap, making out with him, cut into Yugi's mind. There was the sound of her girly giggles of pleasure as she moaned echoed through his skull.  
  
He had gone to Joey to tell him that Grandpa had died, but when he walked into Joey's room and saw that he couldn't stand to stay. Joey and Tea hadn't seen him and still didn't know that he had seen them that day.  
  
Then there was Yami who looked at Yugi with annoyance in his eyes. Yami was 'dating' Bakura, but Yugi figured they were really just fucking, not dating, so Yami was always coming home late from 'the movies' or some other nondescript place. Even Tristan had someone he was dating; he was going out with Ryou. But goodness was Ryou needy; Tristan could barely take a shit without him around. And now Mokuba had finally gotten friends his own age, not as if Yugi could have really been able to tell him about all the things that he felt.  
  
Really the only person left for Yugi to talk to was Seto, but Yugi didn't feel he could talk to Seto about anything much less his personal problems. Yugi felt Seto would probably tell him that he had it easy, that at least he didn't have to run his own company.  
  
Now to add on to the list of woes Yugi already had to deal with, Yugi had developed new feelings for Seto. He tried telling himself it was just stress, or maybe his mind was going, maybe he just needed someone stronger to lean on. Then he thought 'I can't be gay! I love Tea! Shit! Maybe I'm bi?!'  
  
Yugi picked up another piece of the medicine cabinet mirror. He looked at the shard; he had broken the mirror after things fell apart, after he couldn't stand seeing that constantly cheery face. He felt disgusted and annoyed every time he saw his reflection.  
  
'How could I have EVER THOUGHT I had a chance with Tea??! I should have helped Grandpa! I should have seen it coming!! I could've saved him!!! What the Hell made me think that my FRIENDS would be around all the time? That Tristan wouldn't get a guy or a girl? That Mokuba wouldn't develop a life outside the group??!! Maybe Seto will find out how I feel about him, and then he won't want to talk to me! He might not ever want to see me ever again!!! Then I'll be truly alone!  
  
Yugi sliced his arm again and watched the blood well up then trickle down the side of his arms, and drip into the sink to lay with the other hundreds of drops that had come before it.  
  
"But will they ever know how alone I am?" Yugi yelled at his bloody arm. "No. Why? Cause I'm Yugi fucking Mouton!! I'm always fucking happy! That right people this fucking smile IS actually plastered on!! I'll always be fucking be there for every other goddamned person, I'll always be innocent!! God for-fucking-bid I should ever grow up!! And you can do whatever the Hell you feel like doing or saying to me because I'm just too fucking stupid and sweet to fucking let you have it!!!!!" he emphasized his words with slashes in his arms.  
  
[][][][]  
  
"HI Joey!" Yugi said cheerily, the next day at school, even though he was thinking 'You backstabbing fucker!'  
  
"Hey Yug!" Joey replied, sitting at his desk, smiling.  
  
"Hiya guys!" Tea said brightly as she walked over.  
  
Yugi waved 'hi!' Joey smiled at her and patted his lap while giving Tea a mischievous smile. Yugi thought he was going to puke. Seto was sitting in his usual corner in the back of the room, far away from them, typing rapidly on his laptop. Tristan and Ryou were sitting playing and intense game of tonsil hockey so they didn't notice anything else but the tongue of the other. Yami and Bakura were gone, as usual.  
  
"Um, I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Yugi piped up as Tea sat down on Joey's lap, Yugi swallowed a scream and a grimace.  
  
"Aright we'll watch your stuff." Joey offered.  
  
"Ah, no thanks." Yugi replied. 'If I let you touch my things I'll have to burn them!'  
  
Yugi timed his reentrance to the classroom, he came back a few seconds before the bell that signaled that he was late sounded, this way he'd have to just take any seat that was available and those were usually in the back, far from his group of "friends"  
  
He watched Joey and Tea exchange tender glances and love notes all day, he felt like he was going to be sick. 'Fucking little lovebirds!!'  
  
Seto caught Yugi after school and invited him over for a bit. Yugi was going to say 'no' but then Tea and Joey walked by holding hands.  
  
"Sure." 'It's better than going home and cutting myself till I pass out.'  
  
[][][][]  
  
The two teens sat in Seta's bedroom, Yugi was sitting at the desk, online, Seto was looking over meeting notes from the last meeting, sitting on his bed, and the TV was on Sci-Fi channel but no one was really paying it any mind. In the middle of Sliders, Seto got off his bed and took an extra chair and sit down next to Yugi.  
  
"Are you ok? Is there something wrong?" he asked Yugi.  
  
Yugi was caught off guard by the question, he did a quick mental check of whether, or not, he looked like he was troubled. He concluded that he didn't. "No, why?"  
  
"It's just that you've been a bit distant lately," Yugi was touched by Seto's concern and the tender look in those usually hard blue eyes. Yugi's eyes wandered down to Seto's soft lips, he hadn't noticed just how soft they looked before, he wanted to touch them, taste them. He wanted to kiss him. "I've been watching you give Joey and Tea dirty looks and I just thought that maybe something had happened between you three." Seto's brow was wrinkled in worry.  
  
"No. I'm alright," Yugi glanced at the clock as if checking the time. "Oh, I gotta go I have to clean the shop. Hey do you think you'll be able to make it?"  
  
Seto smiled, "I'll make time."  
  
[][][][]  
  
"'I was just wondering if something had happened.' Is he fucking joking?!? Was Kaiba friggin brain dead when Grandpa died?! What the HELL!!" Yugi ranted as he sliced up his left arm, then he unleashed his anger on his right arm. "What the fuck is it about me that makes it seem like I can never be fucking hurt, that I'm always so damn happy!?! GOD!! I just can't take it!!!"  
  
[][]  
  
"Hi you've reached the Mouto residence! We're not home right now but if you leave your name, number and a brief message we'll get back to you as soon as possible! Thank you!" *Beep* Yugi listened to the cheery message on the answering machine, listened to that disgusting cutesy adorable voice that he knew was his own 'Jesus, no wonder people think I'm always so happy!'  
  
"Hey Yug! I know you're there!" Joey's sounded crisply on the other end.  
  
Yugi shuddered. 'Shit! Why him?! Of all the people that could be waking me up, it just HAD to be him!' he rolled over in bed. He looked at the clock that was telling him, with bright red numbers, that it was eight o'clock. He had two hours before he had to open the shop and had had five hours of sleep. He grabbed the cordless from the bedside, fixing his voice so it sounded as if he had been up already and had had a good night's sleep.  
  
"Hi Joey!" 'Morning, fuckhead.'  
  
"Hey, you forgot to tell me when you were opening the shop."  
  
'Actually I was hoping that you'd forget, fuckin twit.' Yugi thought bitterly. "Oops, sorry bout that. It's opening at eleven thirty." He lied, hoping that by the time he and Tea got to the shop he'd be too busy to deal with them.  
  
"Okay Tea and I will be there at eleven thirty sharp! See ya later!"  
  
"Bye!" 'May you get hit by a bus on your way over here.'  
  
Yugi pressed the 'Talk' button, ending the call.  
  
He rolled out of bed to take a shower, taking off his shirt he looked at his ravaged arms. Like a maze of welts, scars, and scabs. His eyes wandered over to the shoe box in the corner of the bathroom, on the floor. He knew that inside were the shards of the mirror which he used in his now nightly ritual of frustration, anger, and self-hatred. He looked away from it as he stripped down, turned on the water, and stepped into the shower.  
  
The water fell on to his face and felt as warm as blood, he closed his eyes and let his mind drift.  
  
Yugi felt someone's lips press against his, a tongue part his lips and begin to explore his mouth, a hand lightly touching his cock. His eyes opened and there in Seto's crystalline blues looking back tenderly and seductively. The water from the shower made Seto's hair lay flat as he shielded Yugi from the spray. He kissed Yugi again then working his way to Yugi's ear he nibbled on the tip. Then moving down and biting Yugi's neck as he gently wrapped his hand around Yugi's cock and started moving up and down its length. Yugi moaned softly. Seto bit down harder onto Yugi's neck and was rewarded with a louder moan of ecstasy. Then he knelt down before Yugi and wrapped his lips around Yugi's manhood and.  
  
.Yugi's eyelids fluttered open, he was alone in the shower, he looked down and saw that he had the biggest hard on.  
  
"SHIT!!"  
  
He got out of the shower a few minutes later, toweled off, got dressed and went to the shop.  
  
"Okay. It's nine-thirty; I swept up, polished and organized the display cases. Um I think that's it." He looked around the shop pleased with himself. 'I kinda don't want to reopen the shop, but I need the bill money. I wonder if the Kaiba brothers will get chance to see the place today?'  
  
Yugi went into the kitchenette, in the house area. "Alright I've got half an hour." He said as he poured himself a bowl of cereal.  
  
He finished his cereal and was fidgeting with anticipation. "You know I could just open early!" he said and turned the "Closed" sign to "Open" and pressed the button that lifted the gate over the storefront. 


	2. A Party and A Sea

Seto sat in his limousine typing away, as usual, on his laptop. Mokuba was playing Kirby on his Game Boy.  
  
"I can't wait till it opens!" Mokuba said happily.  
  
Seto glanced at his watch, "Just fifteen minutes." He continued typing.  
  
Mokuba pouted, but when he looked out of the tinted car window and saw the gate rising, revealing the store. He was especially happy when he saw Yugi opening the door.  
  
[][]  
  
Yugi was thunderstruck when he saw the KaibaCorp limo parked right in front the store, 'Wow they made it, and they're EARLY!'  
  
He opened the door and walked towards the limo.  
  
Seto saw him and stepped out.  
  
'He looks kind of like a movie star!' Yugi thought in awe as Seto got out of the car and walked toward him.  
  
"Hey YUGI!!" Mokuba yelled as he ran toward Yugi, breaking Yugi's train of thought.  
  
"I'm glad you guys could make it!!" Hope you know you're early, do you want to come and wait inside?"  
  
"Of course." Seto answered.  
  
"How long can you stay?"  
  
"The whole day, I cleared my schedule for today."  
  
"Wow, thanks!"  
  
"No problem."  
  
Seto and Yugi walked into the store, Mokuba was already inside drooling over all the display cases.  
  
[][][][]  
  
By the time eleven-thirty rolled around, Joey and Tea arrived at the store, and there were so many people at the grand reopening of the store that people were actually waiting outside. The crowd was HUGE, every child, teen, preteen, and adult, that had caught wind of the shop's reopening by the new greatest Dueler, was there. But then the news was spread like wildfire that the owner of the famous KaibaCorp was to be in attendance and even MORE people showed up. In fact Yugi actually had to ask Seto to have some of his people come to monitor the situation outside and to get more refreshments and he had to get another table set up for all the autographs that he and Seto had to sign. Yugi hadn't expected all of this but he was happy about the turnout and it finally dawned on him just how famous he was. And in that time when he was signing autographs, helping customers and selling more cards than his grandfather could in a year, he forgot about how much he hated himself and those secrets that lay beneath the long sleeves of his shirt.  
  
Joey and Tea fought their way through the crowd. "Wow were all these people waiting outside?!?!" Joey exclaimed when he finally found Yugi.  
  
Yugi was about to say no but then he remembered that he had told Joey that that he was opening later than he actually was. "Yeah!" 'Good morning to you too Dickhead.'  
  
"Hello Joey." Seto said as he came over to them, rubbing his right hand, which was cramping from all the autographs he had been signing.  
  
Joey whipped his head around to look at Seto, "Oh WOW I didn't think you'd be able to make it!"  
  
"Yeah I was here at-"  
  
"Hey where are the others?" Yugi butted in not wanting Joey to find out he had lied.  
  
"Oh Yami and Bakura are on their way and Tristan and Ryou are around here.somewhere." Tea said as she started to look around  
  
[][]  
  
"OKAY OKAY I'd like everyone's attention!" Joey yelled over the din at seven o'clock. It was getting dark out and all of the children had left, only the teens and adults were left and they weren't many. Holding Tea's left hand he went down on bended knee, while he pulled a small black velour box from his jacket pocket, and said.  
  
"Tea, um.I know that there are probably a million better guys out there for you. Men with money, men who could do so much more for you than I know I could but I want to thank you for choosing me. I love you and I want to try my best to make you as happy as possible and know that you dream of a beautiful wedding and.darn I know I'm blabblin, what I really mean to say is, Tea, will you marry me?"  
  
Tea started crying, Joey watched her nervously, Ryou was crying as well, Tristan had his arm over his boyfriend's shoulders, Mokuba was jumping up and down cheering, Seto was looking on, he had a reserved smile on, and Bakura and Yami were in Yami's bed, completely unaware of the proposal. Yugi just stared at the couple.  
  
"YES!!! Of course I'll marry you!!" Tea answered happily. Her words echoed in Yugi's head.  
  
Joey slipped the engagement ring onto her finger and kissed her. Yugi felt his grip on life slip, he watched unable to do anything.  
  
The crowd applauded. It all seemed be much louder in Yugi's head, like his mind was as fragile as glass and their clapping was a series of sonic blasts.  
  
[][]  
  
Yugi screamed and continued to slash his arm. "OF COURSE!!!! OF FUCKING COURSE!!! But why at the shop!?!?!"  
  
Blood poured out of him and fell like a monsoon to the ground, making a small sea of crimson. But Yugi neither noticed nor cared. He didn't care about ANYTHING anymore. "WHAT THE HELL!? I hate my life!! When will it end?! Why won't it end already!?!"  
  
Then the world got dim, like the ending of a movie, slowly the edges became black then it spread towards the middle then there was a pinprick of light then total darkness came and Yugi collapsed, a single piece of the mirror still clutched in each of his hands.  
  
[][][][]  
  
"Seto, do you know where Yugi is?" Joey asked Seto after school on Monday, the day after the party.  
  
"No. I thought you guys knew where he was." He replied perplexed.  
  
"We thought he might've told you." Tea said worried.  
  
"I'll go over and see if everything is alright." Seto decided.  
  
"Okay." Joey said and walked off with Tea.  
  
[][]  
  
When Seto arrived at Yugi's house he had to use the spare key Yugi had given him in case of emergencies, because when he rang the bell there was no answer. "Hello? Yugi?" he called into the house, but he got no answer. He heard his voice echo through the empty house. He yelled louder, calling for Yugi, he couldn't understand why there was no answer to his calls, it just wasn't like Yugi. He walked through the house checking all the rooms. Until he got to Yugi's bedroom, where he saw the bathroom which was attached to it.  
  
The bathroom door was cracked open slightly, he knocked and it opened a bit more and then he saw a fleck of crimson on the ground. Just a small drop of blood, curious he moved the door an inch more and followed, with his eyes, a trail of flecks that led to a little stream. He was helpless, his eyes moved on their own, a sort of morbid curiosity. He followed that stream to a little lake and then saw the sea in which Yugi was lying in. It was only a large puddle but before Seto's ever widening eyes it could have been the Atlantic.  
  
He ran to Yugi's side. He knelt down beside the unconscious teen, and shook him, to no avail, trying to rouse him. Then his senses returned to him and he took his cell phone out and called 911. 


	3. Very Bad Morning and Surprise Gaurdian

Yugi woke up in the hospital and was greeted by the sight of a dozen bright 'Get Well!' balloons, a million cards, and a field's worth of flowers. "Huh, what happened?" he said as he eyes started to clear and the blur of colors were accompanied by shapes.  
  
"Hey Yug how you feelin?" Joey said from his seat next to Yugi's bed.  
  
'OH GOD!' "I think I'm ok, what happened?"  
  
"Yugi, why? Why did you do this?" Tea said her eyes welling up with tears. She stood next to Joey and looked at Yugi accusingly.  
  
'Lord not her! Have I died and gone to Hell? Just please spare me a friendship speech!' "I didn't do anything."  
  
"Bull." Tristan said, standing next to Tea. "C'mon tell us what happened-"  
  
"Yeah we're your friends we'll help you-" Ryou started, he was standing at Yugi's other side.  
  
"Help you through whatever tough ties you may be having-" Tea started.  
  
"SHUT UP!! ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" Yugi yelled.  
  
"Yugi stop this, we're your friends-" Tea started again.  
  
"GET THE FUCK OUT!! I DON'T WANT TO EVER SEE YOU FUCKIN LOADS OF BULLSHIT AGAIN!! GET! OUT!" Yugi looked at them all, his eyes full of hate and anger.  
  
"Yugi-" Joey started and his hand reached forward to touch Yugi's arm.  
  
Yugi drew his arm back violently, "Don't you DARE touch me." His voice was steady and menacing like the growl of a dog about to strike. "Get out."  
  
Tea looked at him and tears streamed out of her eyes as she ran out of the room. Joey ran out after her, Ryou and Tristan lingered a moment longer but then left. Yami stepped forward, closer to the bed, and opened his mouth to say something.  
  
"OUT!!" Yugi yelled before Yami could say anything.  
  
Yami and Bakura scurried out the room, still in shock.  
  
[][][]  
  
Seto and Mokuba walked into Yugi's hospital room, they were careful to be very quite because Yugi was asleep.  
  
"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO-" Yugi started to yell as he rolled over in his bed, then he realized that it was the Kaiba brothers. "Oh hi, sorry to yell."  
  
"Hey Yugi! You okay, what happened?" Mokuba asked, worried, as he walked to Yugi's bedside. Yugi looked at young, innocent, Mokuba, at him with huge eyes.  
  
Yugi couldn't tell Mokuba the truth, "I got sick."  
  
"Well then get well soon!!" Mokuba said cheerily.  
  
"Why don't you go talk to the others?" Seto said, before Mokuba could ask anything else.  
  
"Okay! See ya later Yugi." Mokuba said as he waved and left.  
  
Seto closed the door behind his brother before he walked to Yugi's beside. He looked at Yugi, "Whatever you said was pretty harsh, Tea is out there crying her eyes out."  
  
Yugi just looked back at Seto, why should he care if the dumb bimbo was still out there crying.  
  
"Why'd you do it?" Seto asked.  
  
Silence met his question.  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
"What? What do you want from me?! She's a friggin bitch!!"  
  
"No! Not that! Why did you-" Seto abruptly dropped the level of his voice. "Why did you try to kill yourself?"  
  
Yugi just looked at him, there was that anger again, the same feeling as when he had yelled at his other "friends".  
  
"Yugi, please, just tell me. What's going on?" Seto was actually pleading with Yugi, well at least what constituted as pleading with Seto; it was very unlike Seto high-and-mighty Kaiba.  
  
"How is it that you claim to have twenty-twenty vision and yet you are unable to see what is right in front of your face? You really want to know what's wrong? Well then fine, but don't you go and start with the crying like that little bitch Tea. In fact let's START with the friendship bitch! She and that fucking retard Joey are together, don't get me wrong, young love is cute but not when YOU KNOW THAT YOUR SUPPOSEDLY BEST FRIEND IS IN LOVE WITH THE GIRL YOU ARE NOW DATING!! And honestly if she was a real friend she would have seen the way that I care for her, unlike that horny dog Joey! Speaking of horny bastards! I seriously have no idea how Bakura and Yami are able to walk anymore, all they do is fuck like friggin gay jack rabbits!! Every time you turn around they're in some dark corner screwing the life out of each other!!! And since we're on the subject of annoying ass couples! What the fuck is Ryou's problem! Did he forget that Tristan is his boyfriend and not his twin joined at the lips!!! I mean I can't get mad at Mokuba he's just a kid and all but YOU!!! You are impossible!! You don't notice anything unless it has a KaibaCorp letterhead!!!" Yugi yelled at Seto, he felt better. It was felt funny to let that all out. He was still pissed but now at least he had said WHY he was pissed.  
  
Seto looked at Yugi, he was stunned. He didn't quite know how to react at first. He took a deep breath and let it out, "Yugi, you still haven't answered the question."  
  
"First off I wasn't TRYING to kill myself, though I wish I had."  
  
"Ok then why do whatever you were trying to do?"  
  
"Because none of you fucking retards seem to think of me as anything other than a fucking happy ass moron. You all treat me like a fucking child, and goddamnit I'm sick of all these shit!"  
  
"I-" Seto's reply was cut short as the room door opened.  
  
[][][][]  
  
A very professional looking woman with medium length brown hair, in a dark blue skirt suit, black stockings, and black pumps, opened the door and looked in. "Hello. Is this the room of Yugi Mouto?"  
  
"Yes, why?" Yugi answered, confused. Seto walked away from the bed, he sat down in a chair quietly.  
  
"Well I'm Sarah Hale; I was called because the hospital couldn't contact your parents or any other relatives. Where are your parents?"  
  
Yugi hesitated for a moment, "Dead."  
  
"Oh, well then who is your guardian?"  
  
"My grandfather."  
  
"Alright then, where is he?"  
  
"He died earlier this year."  
  
Seto was starting to see where this was going and he didn't like it at all. 'If she thinks that he has no one to take care of him she'll put him in an orphanage! And this incident will be written up as a suicide attempt.' Seto had seen the nicest of children passed over because of things like this when he was an orphan. He was horrified by the thought of that happening to Yugi.  
  
"So who takes care of you?" Sarah asked worriedly.  
  
"I take-"  
  
"He lives with me." Seto said standing up." Yugi was surprised, Sarah was a little surprised, but neither were as surprised as Seto was.  
  
Sarah turned to look at him, cocking an eyebrow, "And you would be.?"  
  
Seto walked over to her and held out his hand to shake hers, "Seto Kaiba."  
  
"Kaiba? Kaiba as in KaibaCorp? Seto Kaiba as in the OWNER of KaibaCorp?!" she asked him skeptically.  
  
"Yes" Seto took out his driver's license and handed it to her.  
  
"YOU'RE his guardian?" she looked at the card then handing it back she looked at him.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good."  
  
Seto sighed mentally, relieved. "I'm sorry that you had to come all the way over here and go through all this trouble, just because I forgot to fill out the correct paperwork." He gave her a good natured smile. Yugi just stared, too stunned to speak.  
  
"Oh please, no problem at all! It's my JOB after all!" Sarah replied smiling, the air around her had completely changed, from when she had walked in the door. "Well I guess I'll just be on my way then. Just be more careful next time Mr. Kaiba, the paperwork is very important in emergencies." She walked to the door and started out but stopped. Seto felt himself become tense. She turned and looked at Yugi. "You know Yugi you're very lucky, I see so many children who have absolutely no one, be thankful that you aren't one them."  
  
'Yeah, right, sure.' "I will be." Yugi said as Sarah smiled one last time before she left, closing the door behind herself as she exited. 


	4. A New Home and An Old Habit

Seto walked back to Yugi's bedside, "So I guess you'll be moving in as soon as you're released."  
  
Yugi's jaw dropped, "Wait, what? I'm actually going to be LIVING with you?!?!"  
  
"Of course! How do you expect someone to believe I'm your guardian if you live alone?" and in any case SOMEONE has to watch you incase you try something like this again."  
  
"I can take care of myself, so just bug off."  
  
"Yeah well, I know you can take care of yourself, but as far as the government and that social worker is concerned, you can't. And if she finds out that you are living by yourself, then well even as nice as she is, she'll throw your ass in an orphanage."  
  
Yugi's mouth snapped shut, just before he started to protest. He hadn't thought of that.  
  
"And I also wanted to say sorry for not paying attention."  
  
[][][][]  
  
Yugi stayed in the hospital for three days, each day Seto visited him. Soon Yugi was able to forgive him, somewhat, and the two actually became pretty good friends.  
  
But every time any of Yugi's former friends came to visit, Yugi would yell at them and on the third day none of them came.  
  
"Guess it's time for you to start moving in." Seto said after he and Yugi left the hospital and were Seto's limo.  
  
Yugi sighed, "Yeah I guess so, but I'm gonna miss the card shop. What will happen to it?"  
  
"Well, it's still yours, so whatever you choose."  
  
"Yugi looked at Seto surprised, "Really?"  
  
"Of course." Seto was surprised by Yugi's surprise. "You didn't think I was going to take the shop from you did you?"  
  
Yugi was silent, his head down.  
  
"Yugi I know how hard you worked on the shop, and your grandfather owned it and left it to you, I wouldn't take that away from you. I know how important it is to you."  
  
Yugi was silent for a while. Then Seto realized that Yugi was actually crying and he moved closer to Yugi and sheepishly wrapped his arm around Yugi's shoulders.  
  
[][][][]  
  
A half an hour later Yugi was walking into what was to be his new home.  
  
"Yugi! Seto said you were going to be staying here! Is that true?!" Mokuba said as he met Yugi at the door.  
  
"Yeah, I'm gonna be staying here for some time."  
  
"Actually he's going to be living with us." Seto said as he came into the house, behind Yugi.  
  
"Really?!" Mokuba looked at Yugi with wide eyes.  
  
"Um, yes." Yugi answered.  
  
"WOW, cool!"  
  
[][]  
  
Forty-five minutes later, after Mokuba gave Yugi the grand tour of the huge house, Yugi was in the room that he had chosen to be his. He was starting to unpack.  
  
He opened his suitcase and looked inside, there were a few pairs of boxers, some shirts and some jeans, and some other necessities he hadn't packed much, not until he had finally settled in. He moved a small stack of shirts and saw a shoebox. He took the box from the suitcase and sat on the edge of the bed. He opened it and looked inside.  
  
It had looked like any other shoebox from the outside but on the inside it showed its true nature. There were flecks, drops and thin trails of blood that had soaked into the cardboard. Jagged pieces of broken glass resided within the box. He looked at the pieces that glittered as the light hit them, he could see his blood on their edges. He reached in and carefully picked out a piece. He looked at it and smiled. He reached for his sleeve and started to roll it up.  
  
"When did you start?" Yugi jumped when Seto spoke, he hadn't heard Seto come in.  
  
"I told you about that day I found out about Joey and Tea, yeah, that day." Yugi still sat looking at the shard in his hand.  
  
"Oh, but why?" Seto walked farther into the room.  
  
"I.I don't quite know. I remember the way I felt when I had broken the mirror, I remember that disgust at seeing my own face. That face that everyone thought was always a smile. I remember trying to smile in the mirror, trying to tall myself that I had to smile to help everyone out, I couldn't be selfish and get pissed over Joey and Tea's relationship. Then I realized that I was doing just what everybody was, they didn't consider what I was feeling, they just did as they pleased and figured that I'd smile and be happy during it all.  
  
I remember I wanted to call you all up and scream at you, curse you out and let you all feel just what I was feeling, let you know how angry I was, but I couldn't bring myself to do that, I had all this anger but I couldn't do anything about it. I balled up my fist and punched the mirror and then watched as I crumbled before my own eyes. I liked watching that, I looked down at my fist and saw that I was bleeding. Some part of me yelled that I should go and get help but there was another part that said that if I was to hurt one of you it could be their blood that was on my hand. And then I started cutting, it was like I could hurt all of you, without actually doing it.  
  
I really got to like watching my arm bleed." Yugi looked down at his arms, which were under his long sleeves.  
  
Seto was sitting next to Yugi; he had inched his way over as Yugi had been speaking. He reached out and to push back Yugi's sleeve and look at his arm, but Yugi pulled his arm back from Seto.  
  
"I think we should get rid of this." Seto said as he took the box and the shard from Yugi. He smiled at Yugi and walked out of the room. 


	5. A Late Night Stroll and A Kiss

Yugi went to bed that night, but for some reason he could get to sleep. He tried to count Kuribohs, but he couldn't find sleep. He got out of bed and decided that a walk might help him. Yugi had on a tee shirt and a pair of Dark Magician print boxers; he grabbed a pair of jeans and headed out of his bedroom quietly. 'I doubt that anyone will be out at this hour, and if they are out they won't be looking at my arms.' He thought after he dismissed the idea of changing shirts.  
  
He walked down the long hallway and walked down the stairs. Then as he walked toward the door he heard something in the living, which he would have to walk past to get to the door. He peeked in and was utterly shocked by what he saw. Seto was sitting on the couch, in green plaid pajama pants and a black Outlaw Star tee, and he was watching taped episodes of Inu- Yasha.  
  
Yugi had never in a million years expected he'd ever see Seto lounging on a couch watching anime, he expected that his lounging would be something closer to reading paperwork.  
  
He started to creep past the living room, to the door, but frozen when Seto turned around and looked at Yugi. "Where are you going?" he asked frozen Yugi.  
  
"Out." Yugi looked at Seto, the light from the TV which was dancing on him and around him. Yugi had this funny feeling that he wanted to go jump on the couch and curl up next to Seto and watch anime till the sun came up, but he knew he couldn't.  
  
Seto paused the tape and got off the couch. "Nice try. Where are you REALLY going? And this time try to be more specific."  
  
"I wasn't lying. I'm going out for a bit." Yugi went to the door and slipped on his sneakers. "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in a little while." Then he saw Seto putting on HIS sneakers. "Where are YOU going?"  
  
"Out, with you." Seto opened the door and held it for Yugi who looked at him annoyed. "Someone has to keep an eye on you."  
  
"What?! Why?!"  
  
"I'm your guardian, aren't I?" Seto raised an eyebrow.  
  
Yugi sighed and walked out, past Seto, he didn't wait for him as he walked up the block.  
  
They walked in silence for about half an hour, the night was calm and relatively dark but for the few street lights that cast an orange glow that looked like big lightening bugs were hovering in the air.  
  
"So do you have to wear long sleeves all the time?" Seto said when he could take the silence no longer. He couldn't think of anything else to say.  
  
"Yeah but I don't mind it too much." Yugi answered offhandedly. He wasn't didn't care what Seto was thinking.  
  
"I know it's weird and you probably don't want to, but do you think you could show me your arms?" Seto asked sheepishly.  
  
Yugi was surprised by the way in which Seto asked the question, Seto was usually so straight forward and now he had danced around the question before actually asking. Then it hit him what Seto had just asked. He hesitated for a moment.  
  
"Okay. Didn't you see them at the hospital, though?" Yugi said as he walked over to a streetlight and stood in its orange glow.  
  
"No." Seto watched as Yugi lifted his arms up into the light. He gasped, "Oh Yugi!"  
  
"How didn't you see them? Wait how did I get to the hospital?" It had just dawned on Yugi that he had a pretty big gap in his memory, and it needed filling.  
  
"Joey, Tea and everyone else were worried because they didn't know where you were, we all assumed that everyone else knew and we just hadn't been told yet. But we realized that that wasn't what had happened and I volunteered to go to your house and look for you.  
  
I went to your house and you didn't answer your door and so I used the emergency key. I was calling your name over and over again and you weren't answering, I checked the whole house and then I went to your room." Seto choked up for a moment and he couldn't speak as he thought of what had happened that day. "I opened the bathroom door and-"  
  
He couldn't speak, his throat closed up as he pictured Yugi lying on the floor in a crimson sea of his own blood, how helpless he was, how small he looked, how he looked almost like Mokuba. He opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out as a tear broke forth and rolled down his cheek as he looked at Yugi's arms now.  
  
"I opened the bathroom door and I saw you lying in a pool of your own blood, you were unconscious." Seto tried to keep all the tears back but he was losing the battle.  
  
Yugi looked at Seto as he cried, those tears for him, the cold hearted man was shedding tears for HIM, little neglected, uncared for him. He moved closer to Seto, he moved in and he looked at Seto's lips, which he longed to kiss. He pressed his lips to Seto's gently. He had nothing to lose, if Seto threw him to the ground and cursed him out he would feel just the same as before, but what.if he accepted.he didn't know what he would do.  
  
Seto was surprised by the gesture from Yugi, but it was a pleasant surprise. He kissed him back, deeply.  
  
The two gave themselves into the kiss. It was a kiss that felt like a beautiful forever, it was the most blissful moments of their lives.  
  
That kiss was the first of many that they would share, just a step toward a brighter future. Yugi was still in pieces but with time and Seto's love he healed, there are still scars on his arms but now they are less vivid. Those scars hold a different meaning for Yugi now than they did before.  
  
[][][]  
  
From Anger  
  
There was a field I once passed by  
  
It was so beautiful and pure  
  
There were trees that bore the sweetest fruit  
  
And flowers with the sweetest scent  
  
Then I happened to pass it again  
  
Instead of life I saw death  
  
The trees had fallen  
  
The flowers had withered  
  
I looked closer and saw that the land had been ravaged  
  
Where the earth had been brown and fertile  
  
It was dry and sterile  
  
I touched it and felt its pain  
  
I felt so saddened by this sight that I cried  
  
I sat in that field and cried a river  
  
And when I opened my eyes  
  
I saw that my river of tears had sprung up life  
  
From your poisoned anger and hate  
  
Came death and suffering  
  
From my pure tears  
  
Came life reborn  
  
This was the field of your heart 


End file.
